One Pregnant Rocket Please Review
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: This is the story of how Miyamoto (Jessie's mother) found out she's pregnant.
1. Default Chapter

Jack and Miyamoto sat silently in the doctors office. The to of them more frightened at hearing the doctors potential news then anything before. She held his hand trying to draw strength for what ever news awaited them. Jack was worried sick about his lover. "Jack I just want you to know I love you"   
Jack winced.  
"Don't say it like were about to die please it makes me nervous"  
The door then open and a man in a white coat came in.  
His name tag read. Dr. Zan.  
He sat down at the desk and pulled out some papers.  
"So what is it doctor?" Jack choked out.  
The doctor smiled.  
"No need get worked she's in good health" the doctor said calmly.  
Jack and Miyamoto sighed with relief.   
"Then why have I been so sick in the morning and having pain sometimes?"   
The doctor smiled and turned to Jack.  
"Congratulations"  
_THUMP_   
Jack hit the floor having fainted.  
Miyamoto gulped.   
"I'm pregnant?" she gasped.  
"Yes" the doctor replied calmly.  
Miyamoto looked to Jack who was just now getting up, tears swelled in her eyes,   
'oh this is a disaster what if Jack leaves me' she thought. She was shaken from her nightmarish thoughts when she felt Jack's arms coming around her.   
"We have a lot to talk about" he said solemnly.  
"Yeah" she gulped.  
"Come on lets go for a walk" he said warmly. He took her hand and led her out of the doctors office and to a nearby park.  
  
Miyamoto was scared, afraid of what a child would mean, afraid of what the boss would do to her or Jack for his part in it. She was mostly afraid Jack would leave her alone.  
"Jack so... what are we going to do" she sniffed. Jack put a arm over her shoulder and held her close.  
Miyamoto looked up at Jacks face and thought._ 'look at him he's so calm, and look at me I'm in tears, it makes me feel so weak and pathetic when I see how calm he is' _  
As for Jack he was even more terrified then his partner but he was far better at hiding it.  
He had his own thoughts to contend with.  
_'This is bad, a child will change everything even if we do put it up for adoption.  
Things would never be the same after the pregnancy and if she wants to keep the child, then what, what kind of life could we offer a kid when we're part of team rocket '  
_Jack looked at his partner and could see how worried she was.   
"Would it make you feel any better If I told you I was just as worried as you" he said and gave her a little squeeze  
"Your really worried?" she asked hopefully.  
"Of course this changes everything, I mean we only have two options availably, we can keep the child or out it up for adoption"  
She smiled at him and tightened the hug a moment.   
"Thanks It does make me feel better knowing your worried to, I hate feeling like the weak one.  
Jack lifted her chin and kissed her, "You my dear are anything but weak"  
  
"We have to tell the boss don't we?" she said sadly  
Jack gulped.   
"She's going to be really angry with me"  
"Why you and not me?" she question lifting her head from his shoulder.  
"Because I'm the reason your pregnant"   
"Takes two to tango"  
"One of the first things the boss said to me was step out of line with you and I'm dead"  
Miyamoto kissed him lightly.  
"Don't worry Jack we'll work things out"  
  
  
(Three days later)  
The two rockets sat in the dark office of Madam Boss waiting for her to arrive, right now all they had was eleven year old Giovanni to keep them company.  
"So Jack I hear you got Miyamoto pregnant" Giovanni joked.  
Jack turned to shocked Miyamoto.   
"You told him!"   
"No I didn't I haven't told anyone"  
Giovanni's eyes were wide.   
"I was just making a joke" he laughed.  
"Is it to late to say we were just playing along?" Jack asked.  
"Now it is" Giovanni smiled and left as his mother came in.  
She sat down at her desk her cold stare breaking threw what ever walls of strength they had put up.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
Miyamoto fault back her tears.  
"Well you see... I'm... I............ ",   
"Yes?" the boss said growing annoyed.  
"I'm pregnant!" she said finally.  
The boss drew a deep breath and laid back in her chair.  
"How far along?"  
"A month"  
The boss sighed.   
"I'm very disappointed in you Miyamoto didn't you use protection!?"  
"Yes... but its not 100% effective" she choked.  
Jack stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears.  
The boss was curious in Jacks behavior.  
"Does the father know?"  
"Yes"   
  
The boss sneered before speaking again.   
"I take it the good for nothing man's run of already"  
"what makes you think that?" Jack asked trying to hide his own anger.  
"Because he's not here that's why at any rate our best option is abortion I can make the arrangements now" the boss said.  
Miyamoto just sniffed and wiped away a few tears and nodded.  
Madam Boss reached for the phone but Jack kicked it away.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she demanded.  
"I can't allow you to do this" he yelled.  
"Its not your choice Jack, it doesn't involve you why are you even here!" the older woman screamed back.  
"Because as the father I have to protect my child"  
No one spoke, the only sound was the ticking of the clock.   
"Miyamoto do you want the child?" the boss asked softly.  
Miyamoto wiped her tears that ran down her face.  
"I can't give up this baby, and yet I can't do this alone I can't" she cried out griping her stomach.  
Jack gulped and held his girlfriends hand. He was nervous and it was quite easy to tell.  
"Well then... I guess... All I... can say... is Miyamoto... me sweet will you umm, do you... would you maybe... do me the honor... conceder the possibility" Jack found himself unable to make complete sentences. The two woman in the room found it amusing and tried not to laugh it wasn't often Jack was this visually nervous.  
_'oh god what am I doing I sound like a idiot out with it Jack out with it'_  
He thought to him self.  
Miyamoto had a good idea of what Jack was trying to do.  
_'oh my god he's going to ask me to marry him, I can't believe it! ok calm down girl you know just what to say'  
_  
"Miyamoto will you marry me?"  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
"Yes"  
She leaped into his arms and Jack whirled her around.  
"Guess this means your not going to run out of her huh?" The boss question.  
  
"I guess the next step is to tell the others" Jack smiled.  
"Wait a second Jack, I want to keep this our little secret for awhile I don't want to deal with another big fuss so soon" She looked at him with her bright pleading eyes.  
"ok mums the word" Jack laughed.  
Miyamoto elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Very funny"  
The Boss just sighed and thought to herself.   
_Nine months of this dear god!_, "You two can go now, I'll think up some kind of job for the time being"  
Miyamoto raised her voice to protest.   
"That's ok I can still do my normal job well pregnant for while"  
"NO!" Jack and the Boss screamed in unison.  
  
The partners, friends, lovers and parents to be, left the boss's office.   
"Jack I'm hungry"   
  
"What would you **two** like to eat" Jack asked.  
"Strawberries" she replied licking her lips.  
"And?"   
Miyamoto just shrugged.  
"Some chocolate pudding to dunk it it."  
  
After a quick trip to market Jack returned with plastic box strawberries and some  
They sat on the couch while she ate, smiling after each bite. Jack had his arm around her and a smug look on his face.  
"I think our daughter will be so beautiful" Miyamoto sighed. Placing a hand over her stomach.   
"How do you know its a girl... never mind" Jack added once the glare of his future wife set in.  
  



	2. Part 2

Miyamoto looked over herself in the mirror as Kiki and Tiffany the bridesmaids and fellow rockets, made the final touches on her wedding dress. Great care was being taken to hide her three month pregnancy she wanted the wedding to be the focus of today not the bun in the oven.  
  
"Oh Miya I can't believe your getting married" Kiki squealed.  
"You always had a crush on Jack now look at you, after today he'll be you'll be wife and husband!" added a squealing Tiffany.  
Miyamoto blushed and gave a light smile to her friends.  
The two girls applied makeup to the nervous Miyamoto. Lipstick, eye shadow etc.  
(I'm sure you girls reading this can imagine something)   
  
"Hey Miyamoto couldn't me and Tiffany chose our bridesmaids dress's?" Asked Kiki as she applied blush.   
"Because Kiki the bride has to look better then the bridesmaid's its tradition" Tiffany answered.  
"Miya you and Jack picked out any names yet?"asked Tiffiany.  
"Well If its a girl we decided on the name Jessica or Jessie for short. If its a boy which I know its not dispite! what Jack thinks, we agreed that IF its a boy we'll name him Edward.  
Kiki scoffed at the idea, "What about Domino? thats a g ood name"  
Miyamoto laughed. "When you have a kid feel free to name her Domino"  
"I will"   
Miyamoto felt quite overwhelmed she was geting married she was pregnant, who new what the future held.  
Kiki noticed the look of dread on Miyamoto's face.  
"You ok Miya?" she asked.  
"I'm fine just nervous" she replyed uncertain. "_can I really do this._." she thought.  
Tiffiany put her arm on her shoulder. "Hey buck up I bet Jacks not nervous "  
  
  
{Meanwhile in another room}  
Jack looked over himself in the mirror. He looked over the tuxedo he had rented. Alex his best man and fellow rocket of thestood next to him.  
_"_Dam I'm nervous what if I screw up?_" _Jack said.   
Alex shrugged. "Don't be I bet Miyamoto isn't nervous"  
"I guess your right" Jack answered.  
  
"I still say your crazy Jack geting married like this"  
"I love her Alex, and were having a kid makes sense to get married" Jack answered as he adjusted his tie.  
"Are you marrying her because you love her or because she's pregnant?" question Alex. Jack become very annoyed at that question.   
"What's with you Alex I thought you'd be happy for me like Brian was"  
"Brian was only happy because he thought he'd be best man"  
"You won the coin toss" Jack laughed.  
Alex also laughed. "And boy was Brian pist when you made him chief Usher"   
Jack shrugged, "There wasn't a job left I don't think he'd of liked the job of ring bearer like what I gave Giovanni"  
"But seriously would you still be marrying Miyamoto if she wasn't pregnant?"  
Jack sighed.   
"I planned on asking her to marry me someday but certainty not this soon. When we found out she had become pregnant she was afraid I would leave her I had to convince her that I'd always be there for her."  
Alex smiled at him. "Any ways as I was saying your crazy getting married like this no bachelor party!"  
Jack and Alex left the dressing room and went to take there place at the alter and wait for Miyamoto. All of team rocket was there for the wedding, over the years the members had grown from the six original who were Jack, Miyamoto, Alex, Brian, Kiki, and Tiffany, to over a hundred. The first six being known for the Rocket Triad for the first three teams created by Madam Boss. Madam Boss had been self elected to conduct the ceremony   
  
The music started the out from the doors came Miyamoto followed by her bridesmaids, Kiki and Tiffany and a flower girl. _"No turning back" _Jack though to himself as he watched his wife to be approach.  
Miyamoto looked to Jacks face threw the vale.   
"Good he's nervous now I feel better"  
Soon she arrived at the alter steps.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day" the boss spoke.  
Tiffany and Kiki hugged "Oh its so beautiful" they cried tears of joy runing down there cheeks.  
"To bear witness the union of Jack Akin and Miyamoto Musashi, a union of love and protection they have preparied their own vows let us sit back and listen" the boss proclaimed.  
Giovanni sighed from his postion as ring bearer and whispered to himself.   
"oh dear god why must mother drone on like this"  
Madam Boss went on for about five minutes before the time to say their vow's arrived.  
  
Miyamoto gulped. A thousand thoughts raced threw her head two of which were_"this is it after today I'll be Miyamoto Akin, and in six months a mother" _  
She pulled away any last bits of fear and doubt and prepared to recite her vow.  
"I Miyamoto, will stand by your side in both sickness and in health. I shall shoulder your burdens as you shoulder mine. I shall unite myself with you in harmony of body, mind and soul. And I shall remain with you always, as your wife." with that Miyamoto placed the ring on Jacks finger.  
  
Jack looked down into her eyes, filled with love and affection.  
"I Jack, will stand by your side in both sickness and in health. I shall shoulder your burdens as youshoulder mine. I shall unite myself with you in harmoney of body, mind and soul. And I shall remain with you always, as your husband." with that Jack placed the ring on Miyamoto's finger.   
  
"If there is anyone who can show good reason why these to should not be wed, speak now or forever more hold your peace"  
  
One Que. the ballroom doors burst open and there stood tall Muscled man and I mean big biceps the size of your head Bruno wannabe big. He took a deep breath and was about to scream his protest when a dart hit the side of his neck and he fell over. Brian looked to his left and right and pocketed his blow gun inside his red Ushers uniform. The man now clearly seen as Miyamoto's older brother was dragged away.  
  
Jack and Miyamoto turned back to the boss.   
"And now by the power invested in me by being leader of Team Rocket I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"  
  
Jack pulled back the vale, and they kissed deeply. The crowd cheered. As Miyamoto and her husband, left the building. She threw the bouquet all the girls dashed after it.  
Kiki sighed. "How is it that throwing the bouquet turns women into savage animals?"  
"ITS MINE!" screamed Tiffany as she trampled one girl in order to reach it.  
"NO its mine" yelled another who tripped Tiffany and jumped to grab the approaching flowers. All the hands struggling for it knocked it away and right into the hands of Kiki.  
"Figures" she muttered.  
  
Jack and Miyamoto stepped into the red convertible. The gave each other a kiss as Jack started the car. Together the drove off into the sunset. The "Just married" sign on the back of the car.  
  



End file.
